Jerry and the evil toy of doom
" info jerry and the evil toy of doom is a finn the fox episoe that was uploaded on youtube on july 20th 2019 it is jerry's first episode focusing on him Characters in this episode Finn Carlos Jerry Kevin Luke Sarah jarla andy carloline mike jr derek David Mariana (cameo) Ashley (cameo) Tappor (cameo) Small rock Mr pepper Shala Caiden Plot After finding out shala is alive, finn tells his friends, the next day carlos finds a toy and goes on his date with jarla while jerry finds something really shocking about the toy.. Trivia * this is the first episode to focus on jerry * this is the 2nd episode to have "previously on finn the fox" which has clips from the 4 previous episodes leading to shala's return And is also the 2nd episode to have the entire full main cast *the spacer blastyear toy's model is based on buzz however in the toy story movie buzz is not evil but only when he was on demo mode in toy story 3, this character is not buzz but acts similar to him the title even looks similar to the toy story font *spacers blastyear's catchphase is to beyond and infinity a quote based on to infinity and beyond a character on a toy story parody movie in the episode shala obsession when finn was looking through channels there is a character who says the line, its unknown if this was spacer blastyear or not *this is the first title to have luke in it *all the gang except carlos are on the title *heather does not appear in this episode after the previous 3 episodes, however she, george and garrett appears on a picture with finn and his friends, *this is the first episode since his debut where rick doesn't appear *this is the last episode in season 1 to be just a full episode, *Caiden is the first main enemy of jerry who is apparently a bully of his, *This is the first time in the series carlos wears another outfit rather then just his orange shirt *this is the second episode to have the full main cast the first being shala's revenge *mariana, tappor, ashley and mike jr has no lines in this episode *if you slow down a bit when the toy is flying going after the gang, there is 3 pictures a picture of finn jerry and carlos, a picture where finn is smiling at the camera/breaking the 4th wall from episode 2 and a picture of finn and his girlfriend carolina *there is a picture that was taken during the events of mike vs devon where finn is with his friends including heather george and garrett *the begining may have taken place hours after the fight with shala, it is unknown why george, heather and rick weren't there they were possibly doing something else, *david seems to get angry like his father whenever he hears the song let it go, it might be a song he hates it maybe possible he was a hater of frozen when it came out *Its unknown how shala gave caiden a secret wand, it maybe possible she has brought multiple when she went back to dawn city to get more wands. Errors * in the credits jarla is uncredited Category:Episodes focusing on jerry Category:The mirror animal arc Category:Episodes where heather does not appear Category:Episodes with the full cast